dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gon the dinosaur vs. Guzzlord
Intro Which voracious monster is stronger? Who do you think will win? Gon the dinosaur Guzzlord Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight It was a bright, sunny day over the land, and one animal was using the weather wisely. A tiny, yellow dinosaur, Gon the Dinosaur, was gathering fruit from nearby trees and began piling them all on one spot to chomp through. He stopped to admire his work, and salivated at the tall stack of apples, bananas, grapes, and other fruit he gathered. Unfortunately, his meal wouldn't last long. While he was gathering food, stampedes of other animals were running away from resounding thumps, following them close behind. The owner of these stomps was a large, black, dragon-like monster with a giant mouth across its center, two arms with mouth-like appendages at the ends, and what appeared to be a second, smaller head on top of its head. This was the ultra beast, Guzzlord, a monster with an appetite for anything it can get its mitts on. It quickly scooped up a few weasels and deer and tossed them into the giant mouth, quickly devouring them. It devoured any animal that couldn't get away fast enough, any fruit on any tree, and any fruit discarded on the ground. And he was approaching a pile that was just about finished. Gon was about to finish, but Guzzlord quickly scooped up the entire pile, right in front of the tiny dinosaur. Gon's jaw hung open in shock at the action that just happened. Guzzlord continued devouring things left and right, while Gon was contemplating what just happened, and getting more and more angry. He turned towards the gigantic monster, and growled out a roar in anger, attempting to get the monster's attention. His tantrum caught the ultra beast's attention, and he turned towards him. He noticed the dinosaur, who was only as big as his foot, growling and shouting at him. The mighty dragon laughed at the dinosaur's anger, which only made Gon angrier. Guzzlord started to march towards Gon, deciding it'd just eat him like the rest of the animals. Gon, meanwhile, wanted to make the dragon hurt as much as possible. It's a Feeding Frenzy!!! FIGHT! Guzzlord lifted one of its claw-like hands up and threw it down, trying to strike the dinosaur. However, he dodged to the side, leapt onto its arm-like tongue, and leapt towards the monster's face. He rocketed in between his eyes with a monstrous headbutt, and Guzzlord stumbled back from the impact. His eyes shot open in surprise in how much power was in that strike, but it regained its composure. Guzzlord ran towards Gon, and quickly spun around, swinging its tail at the dinosaur. Gon was smacked aside with a Dragon Tail. He smashed through a tree, and leapt back into the fray, angrier. Guzzlord got ready for a brutal swing, and swung one of his pincer-like tongues at Gon, who swung his head against it, batting it away. Gon charged forth, growling like mad. Guzzlord swung another tongue, but Gon bat that one away. He was about to bash his head into the dragon's chin, but Guzzlord leapt, dodging the attack. Gon glared upwards... just in time to see the Ultra Beasts approaching rear. Guzzlord hit Gon with a heavy slam, and got up. He walked away and looked down, spotting Gon partially buried into the ground. One of the claw-like appendages on Guzzlord's tongue plucked Gon out of the crater, intent on devouring him now. The dragon opened his maw, slowly lowering the dinosaur towards it. Gon, meanwhile, shook the cobwebs out of his head, and looked down to see the monster about to eat him. Upon realizing that, he immediately went into action. He kicked his legs upwards, and farted downwards into his gaping maw. Guzzlord's eyes widened with shock and disgust before he started coughing, accidentally releasing Gon. As he fell, Gon reared back his head, and head butted Guzzlord between the eyes. He fell onto his rear, dazed by the attack. Gon, meanwhile, started laughing at the trick he pulled on the dragon. He keeled over from laughter, long enough for Guzzlord to come back to his senses, and get angry. With a hammer arm, Guzzlord struck Gon, and sent him hurdling into the dense foliage. Guzzlord began following, while eating nearby fruit, hoping to wash the bad taste out of his mouth. He trampled through the forest, searching for the tiny punk. He entered the jungle, and saw dirt kicked up by the launched dinosaur, but he couldn't find him. Suddenly, Gon launched into his side, head first, like a scaly rocket. He fell onto his side from the force of the strike. Gon landed back on his feet while Guzzlord rolled back onto his hindquarters. Meanwhile, the dragon beast felt another attack coming from deep in his gut. He positioned his main mouth towards Gon, and unleashed a powerful belch, sending Gon flying and slamming against the side of a nearby mountain. Once the attack faded, Gon flopped onto the ground, groaning in a mixture of pain and disgust. He got to his feet, angrier than before. He shouted angrily, throwing a tantrum. Guzzlord responding in kind, roaring into the sky. Guzzlord began stomping forward, attempting to steamroll Gon, but Gon ran forth and began pushing against the dragon. Guzzlord was taken aback as Gon actually managed to stop his steamroll in his tracts, but he wasn't gonna let that stop. He pushed back, harder. Gon started to slide back, before he stamped down and pushed harder. Gon managed to stop Guzzlord in his tracks. Gon pushed harder, and started to move Guzzlord. Guzzlord pushed harder against him. Both of them were kicking up dirt as the dug their feet into the soil. Gon started to realize that this was getting them nowhere. After straining, he quickly leapt up. He began running up the dragon's main face, shouting his name in rage as he traveled. When he got to the top, he reared his head back, and swung it forward, smashing into the bump protruding from the top of the beast. Guzzlord was physically launched backwards. He scrambled to keep himself standing as he rocketed backwards. While he was trying to recover, Gon ran forward before rocketing himself against what'd be Guzzlord's nose. This time, Guzzlord wrapped one of his claw-like tongues around Gon. He had his claw on Gon's lower half, and then put another claw on Gon's head. He began to twist, attempting to wring out the dinosaur. Gon growled out as the dragon began to twist. He grit his teeth and tried to twist against Guzzlord's wring out. Guzzlord felt resistance, and upped his attack. Gon resisted as Guzzlord upped the pressure. Eventually, Gon was able to flex and kick his legs, batting one of Guzzlord's claws away. He tossed himself out of Guzzlord's grip, and growled out in pure rage. He was absolutely livid. He growled and roared as loud as he possibly could've. He rocketed high into the air above Guzzlord. He swung his head back, and thrust it into Guzzlord's head. He was going so fast, that on impact, he smashed through Guzzlord. He profusely bled, slumping down. He slowly died, as Gon growled out in triumph, in the middle of the trashed forest. He turned towards Guzzlord, awaiting his next meal. Conclusion And the winner is... Gon! Are you satisfied with this battle? Comment why you might not be. Yes No Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Somebody495 Category:"Eat-Off" Themed DBX Fights Category:Eating Themed DBX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts